<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kunai, ( Treason ), and Plot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859784">Kunai, ( Treason ), and Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a fact easily forgotton:</p><p>Uchiha Madara was the one to name the village they founded Konohagakure. Every village since then has followed his lead</p><p>Uchiha Tanuka once wrote down a book, listing every weakness, strength, and a way to bypass that on every clan in the village in a single, leather bound book on her third drawer</p><p>Approximately 14 minutes and 12 seconds into the Uchiha Massacre ( Which lasted approximately 2 hours and 55 minutes to kill off all 127 members ), Uchiha Izuna took his youngest brother and the aforementioned book and ran to the Valley of the End, where he planned to pay tribute before killing himself.</p><p>Naturally, this did not go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Shisui/ Konan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a fact easily forgotton:</p><p>Uchiha Madara was the one to name the village they founded Konohagakure. Every village since then has followed his lead</p><p>Uchiha Tanuka once wrote down a book, listing every weakness, strength, and a way to bypass that on every clan in the village in a single, leather bound book on her third drawer</p><p>Approximately 13 minutes and 12 seconds into the Uchiha Massacre ( Which lasted approximately 2 hours and 55 minutes to kill off all 127 members ), Uchiha Izuna took his youngest brother and the aforementioned book and ran to the Valley of the End, where he planned to pay tribute before killing himself.</p><p>Naturally, this did not go as planned.</p><p>But here is a fact easy to remember:</p><p>Uchiha Izuna, despite his namesake, was never a fighter. He enjoyed being pampered, and wore high quality suits of cashmere and ivory. He groomed his black hair, and ate cake with fork and knife, and wore silver-rimmed glasses. Now, Uchiha Izuna was not weak by any means. If needs be, he could kill you in a heartbeat. But then his clothes would get dirty and where would he be? So perhaps one could imagine his distaste as he raced away from the Village he once called home, with a certain Uchiha Arashi in tow.</p><p> Approximately 32 minutes and 46 seconds after the Uchiha Massacre, Kazamura Tonako, daughter of Kazamura Hiroshi, Daimyo of the Land of Fire, discovered a shockingly well-dressed boy with violet-red eyes and silver rimmed glasses and a beautiful black suit wandering in the woods, his blind brother in his arms.</p><p>" Who are you?" She would ask.</p><p>" I am Uchiha Izuna, grandson of the great Uchiha Tanuka, descended from Uchiha Arami himself."</p><p>And Kazamura Tonako, who had little knowledge of the Ninja World, and much less knowledge of Konoha, and even lesser knowledge of the Clan Uchiha, promptly took in this well-dressed, mild-mannered boy with a book in his hands as her own.</p><p> And so, approximately 184 minutes and 48 seconds after the Uchiha Massacre, the Daimyo officially adopted Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Arashi ( now Kazamura ), into his family.</p><p>And even later, 486 minutes and 33 seconds after the Massacre, Shimura Danzo narrowed his eyes at the piece of parchment in his hands, showing the missing members of the clan. </p><p>Uchiha Itachi was obvious.</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke was a given.</p><p>Uchiha Izuna was confusing.</p><p>Uchiha Arashi was mind-boggling.</p><p>Either ways, Shimura Danzo shook his head, and decided firmly to himself that he needn't worry, for surely the spare Uchihas had already died from the cold, or killed off by enemy bandits.</p><p>In the luxurious house of the Daimyo himself,  Uchiha Izuna smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a fact easily forgotten:</p><p>Uchiha Itachi did not want to kill his entire clan. If he could, he would've simply killed off the ringleaders. But that would mean that the living Uchiha would still know that it was his fault. And he would still have to leave as a missing-nin. And if he did leave, then they would take that out on his brother, and then where would they be? And Uchiha Itachi could not accept that. He refused to let his brother pay the price for what he had done, but that did not mean that he had to kill them all off. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps destiny, or perhaps, it just so happened that the killer was simply looking at an opposite direction as Uchiha Izuna ran from the Village. And if a few ROOT suddenly died chasing them as they were escaping? Well, Uchiha Itachi most certainly could not answer that now could he?</p><p>Uchiha Arashi, despite being a genius in his own right, could not become be a shinobi. That much was obvious. He remembered how his mother had cried when the results came in, and remembered how his father , despite not wanting him to join the Ninja Corps, would put a kunai in his hands, and direct him to the nearest dummy, telling him to ' Chop until it falls.' And he would. And then his father would correct him, and use odd biology words that he couldn't quite understand, and correct his stance and how to do it. He learned how to use his other senses to detect people, clicking out odd sounds and building up chakra between his ears so he could hear the things that bounced off. He was able to avoid talking to people in this way.</p><p>Uchiha Izuna was not the type of person to go looking for revenge. He was far more interested in hobbies such as fashion and horse-riding. He was, however, quite concerned on who else survived the Massacre. After some thorough digging. ( Not too much was necessary. Uchiha Sasuke's survival was practically open information ), he concluded two things.</p><p>One. Seeing how Uchiha Sasuke did not run away from Konoha like he did, there was definately more to how he survived. Uchiha Izuna was not buying that ' GET STRONGER' bullshit that Konoha was throwing at him. Besides, no one, no matte how genius, kills off their entire clan without a single wound. Even Hashirama died when he got pounced on by over 700 of Kumo and Iwa nin combined. </p><p>Two. Somehow get to know his other survivalist. And if possible, get him away from Konoha. That place was not safe, no matter what theories that Uchiha Izuna thought up. Either ANBU really does make people slaughter their clanmates, which meant that all ninjas had a possiblility of snapping and murdering people at any given time, which was bad, or it was somehow pre-planned, which was worse because no one would help you even if you did get attacked, or, even if none of those happened, you still had a pretty good chance of dying on a mission.</p><p>The last part was particularily difficult, Uchiha Izuna thought as he took a small bite of his creamy strawberry cake slice. No way was Konoha just going to give up their 'Last Uchiha' to the Daimyo, and it wasn't as if he could just reveal that he was a Uchiha just after the Massacre. Swallowing, Izuna racked his brain for a plan. Kidnap his fellow Uchiha and run? No, Konoha would be on his tail instantly, and no political blockade was going to prevent that. Convince him to leave the village as a civilian with him? Konoha probably wouldn't accept that. Besides, the kid seemed to very much want to become a shinobi, and Izuna wasn't going to question his life's decisions, even if he didn't approve. Fake a death? They would be searching for him for ages. Maybe even declare a war over it. No, Izuna wasn't going to start a war.</p><p>This was getting particularily difficult. Izuna finished off his slice of cake and daintily wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. </p><p>" Thank you, Hiroshi-sama. You are far too kind to give refuge to two lowly orphans." The Daimyo seemed to nod at that. Izuna had learned that he enjoyed praise.</p><p>" Nonsense, nonsense," he exclaimed. " You are a member of this household, Izuna-kun. Feel free to call me Hiroshi." Izuna nodded. An idea struck him.</p><p>" Well, then Hiroshi, may I ask if you happen to have any meetings with Konohagakure? I have never  actually been very well-versed in their culture. Perhaps on your next visit, I could visit with you?" Hiroshi's eyes widened and he chortled a laugh.</p><p>" Well. I hardly think you've got enough experience young one." Izuna nodded.</p><p>" I do not need to. I believe  this is a good chance to gain experience perhaps. I am preparing to be a diplomat." And a musician, he added in his head. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>" I will prepare tutors for you here, Izuna-kun, but perhaps when you are older. When you are fourteen years of age, perhaps. Yes, I do believe that you will be able to go then." Three years, Izuna thought in his mind. Well, that would be enough time surely for people to forget all about him. And learn enough so that he could develop a plan to save his soon-to-be ten year old relative. Or at least make sure he remained safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My take on why Itachi didn't just kill off the ringleaders. As we all know, people love picking on scapegoats. And with Itachi a missing-nin, their scapegoat is definately going to be Sasuke. And as we all know, Itachi is the only one allowed to hurt his brother.... even if he really shouldn't put him under Mangekyou Sharingan.</p><p>Congrats, Sasuke, you now have two overprotective relatives hovering over your back! One super-powerful missing-nin and one diplomatic genius!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a fact that is easily forgotten:</p><p>Uchiha Shisui did not die the moment he sank into the river. No, instead, the river carried his unconsious, barely living, comatose body downwards until discovered by the rain falling down on his face in Amegakure. Meanwhile, watching through said rain, Pein raised an eyebrow as he discovered a nearly dead body floating down the river leading down to his village. An interesting find, no doubt about that. He sent Konan to fish out said body and resusicate it if possible. No matter what some would say, Pein was not particularily cruel to people that had not earned his wrath. Meanwhile, Pein sat back and contemplated what to do next with Akatsuki, momentarily forgetting about the lost soul that he had saved on a whim.</p><p>When Uchiha Shisui woke up, he did not wake to the red of hell or the grey of purgatory or the beautiful white light of the Pure Lands, but instead to the dark, painful black of life. He felt the heat of the fire warm his weak, hurting body, the cold thawing away beneath layers of bandage. Everywhere hurt beyond imagine. Especially the eyes.</p><p>" Where am I?" He demanded. " I-I can still fight you know!" Inwardly, he panicked. Had Danzo found him? If so, why wasn't he dead yet? Why- who-</p><p>" Hush, patient. I am Konan of the Hidden Rain. I have healed you, stranger. Please, you must heal." A kind, womanly voice spoke to him. Shisui was not convinced. </p><p>" But- but, I died! I killed myse-" He froze as he realized that he might have said too much. This ' Konan ' suddenly grabbed his hand, and he could feel worry transmitting through her.</p><p>" Don't." She said, voice soft and comforting. " It's all right. Whatever is troubling you can leave. Start anew." But I can't, he tried to say, He's after me, he wanted to say. I have to find my cousin, he wanted to say, but he didn't. He didn't want to go back. He had already given so, so much to that Village, so why did he have to keep going? Why couldn't he start anew?</p><p>" Okay," He muttered. He tried to sit up, and failed. Panic surged through him. " What- what happened to my legs?" He exclaimed, fearful voice echoing once more through the house. Konan gently put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>" The river damaged your legs beyond repair. You really should not jump into them. Here." She put a small metal shape in his hands. Shisui frowned.</p><p>"What's this?" </p><p>" A tracking device." An indignant snarl built up inside Shisui. He wasn't a dog to be kept inside! Who did she think she was? He was about to bite back with an angry remark before the woman interrupted. " To stop you from killing yourself again.: Her voice seemed sad and regretful and...even melancholy? </p><p>" How'd you know?" He grumbled, as he let her instill the tracking chip behind a ear. </p><p>" I could tell," She whispere sadly. " I had a friend who did the same."</p><p>"Oh." Shisui didn't know what to say to that. " I'm sorry."</p><p>" Don't be. Heal. I assure you, you will move again stranger." Shisui nodded mutely. His entire body was wrapped in too many bandages and his head hurt too much to think clearly. He wanted- no, needed to sleep. He didn't know how this miracle woman, this Konan had saved him from certain death, but despite his wish to die as a hero, he was grateful. He was grateful that she had given him a chance at a new start at life. </p><p>" Thank you," he croaked, drifting off to sleep. " For saving me. I'm Shisui." He almost said Uchiha afterwords, but that would've been wrong now wouldn't it? Not when he had betrayed his clan to the village, not when he had left Konoha drifting down a river, killed by the very person that he was working for ( Danzo, always Danzo ), when the very things that made him an Uchiha in the first place had been torn out of his fucking eye sockets. No, he was no longer an Uchiha. He was also no longer a Konoha nin. But if not, what was he?</p><p>You decide, a voice murmered in the back of his head. Silently, Shisui No-Last-Name ( How about Noruboki? ) agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, Shisui will not be in Akatsuki. For now, he is simply a poor soul that needs saving and had his eyes gourged out by a bandit. Definately not Danzo. Who's that? No idea who you're talking about. And I'm halfway to making this story Shisui/ Konan pairing, but...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a fact easily forgotton:</p><p>Warautachi Kanzukamui  knew about the Uchiha Coup long before it happened. Of course she would. The Third Hokage wasn't exempt from making mistakes, and a keen eye like hers, guarding him 24-7 ( Alright, not 24-7, she might have spent a few  hours getting Yugao and Genma together ) could definately tell if something was up. She wasn't the only one of course, Hatake, Tenzo, and Yugao all caught bits and pieces through the web, but Kanamui? She got the full meal. She also had a grudgingly new respect for Itachi now. Even if he ended up killing Inumi ( What? That boy was cute. Geesh, it's not like Specially Trained ANBU don't have emotions y'know. ) But then again, no matter how good Itachi's intentions were, nor how traitorous the Uchiha were, she could not help but feel just a smidgeon of sympathy for them. Oh, she understood why it had to happen. It didn't mean she had to like it. And, if two certain Uchihas were reported dead when they were not... well, mistakes happened, no?</p><p>Kanzukamui hummed softly as she restarted her patrol around the village, Kakashi and Tenzo beside her. Yugao was... busy. Kanzu grinned from behind her mask, feeling rather victorious. Finally, after years of work, Yugao and Genma were finally together! The patrol was going slowly. They had already circled the village five-seven times, still not spotting Itachi. It was a complete formality of course. None of them actually thought that he would attack again. It was just a good excuse to get away from the suffocating memories of the ANBU packroom and clear their thoughts.</p><p>Memories filled with laughter and drinking contests and fun, well, at least as much fun a group of specially trained killers could have. Kanzu had been an unfortunate witness to a... embarassing measuring contest between Itachi and Tenzo once. ONCE. Tenzo refused to talk to Itachi outside of missions for a week afterwards, looking deeply ashamed of himself. Or at least as ashamed as one could be through a mask. She told Yugao and the two of them shared a good laugh.</p><p>" Robin." She said, starting a converstion. Said masked male - Tenzo -  did not give any signal of being able to hear her, but she could tell. "Who do think will replace Crow." It was not a question, because Kanzu knew her teammate had the answer. She also knew that Tenzo would guess wrong on purpose. He was a funny guy like that.</p><p>" Not Genma, I hope." </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>" I'd rather not hear Sparrow screaming all the hours when I try to sleep." He retorted. Neither of the two displayed any outside emotion, but inside, Kanzu was howling with laughter. This was why she liked Tenzo the best after Yugao. Itachi and Kakashi were just too serious, unlike Tenzo. By ANBU standards, of course.</p><p>" Nightingale?" Tenzo asked. Kanzu gave the barest twitch, telling him to go on.</p><p>" You really think Crow  went insane?" Kanzu mulled the question over in her head.</p><p>" No." She said. " What other option is there though?"</p><p>Tenzo's voice was as emotionless as always, but Kanzu could hear the faintest bit of confusion underneath. " I talked to the trees yesterday." Oh, of course. Tenzo could talk to trees. Sort of. It was complicated and Kanzu did not want him to go into detail. " They said that someone escaped. Crow isn't that careless."</p><p>" We all fail our missions sometimes. Not to hard to imagine him being clumsy." She thought briefly to the Land of Snow. Hell, all five of them working together couldn't stop that damned coup. But she could tell what Tenzo meant. Why would he leave two   of them alive? She was slightly tempted to say it, but then again, it wasn't her secret to tell now was it? She had been a bad ANBU bodyguard, sneaking into the Hokage's and the Elder's buisness, and if anyone found out, she would have to go missing-nin. Not fun, based on their death records.</p><p> Before them, Hound barked out an order. " Hurry up." Although they were only three or so feet behind, Kanzu immediantly sped up the pace, until she was running directly alongside the silver-haired shinobi before her. The three of them spoke of nothing for the next many minutes, instead completing lap after lap around the village, checking it clean. Nothing. Around their 17th time circling Konoha, Hound ordered them to stop.</p><p>" Enough." He said. " Robin. Nightingale. Retire to your quarters." Tenzo spoke up.</p><p>" You're not coming with us senpai?" </p><p>"No." Kakashi said blandly. " I have some buisness to attend to."</p><p>Tenzo and Kanzu nodded, before making their way back to their quarters. Tenzo took off his mask, and rubbed his eyes, which had faint black circles underneath. He hadn't slept in over a week.</p><p>" I wonder what buisness senpai had to do." He mused blandly. Kanzu thought about it, and promptly said the most unlikely answer she could have thought of.</p><p>" Maybe's he's got a girlfriend now." Tenzo's eyes widened comically, and he forced his face into a disgusted growl.</p><p>" Impossible! Who would want to be with him?" Kanzu shrugged.</p><p>" A blind." The two of them pretended not to tell that Kakashi was currently spying on them from the rooftops, fuming. It wasn't like he could do anything. That's what made this so fun.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kakashi hissed like a wounded cat and left his two gossiping teammates. How dare they! He could get a date if he wanted to, surely. What was it Minato-sensai said? Everyone loves dark, mysterious ANBU members? Well, surely he fit all of those criteria right? No, most of the time, people just ran away from him. Even when he was a teenager and in his prime he couldn't get one. Maybe it was because of how assholey he was back then. He wasn't an asshole now, was he? He shook his head. Maybe he should see and test it out tomorrow. Either ways, Kakashi made his way to a run down apartment, flashing chakra to show that he was not the intruder. The ANBU guarding the jinchuuriki slid back, letting him through warily. </p><p>Kakashi balanced on the windowsill, watching the moonlight pour on a messy head of blonde, blue eyes hidded between pale eyelids, smiling blissfully. It looked just like a young version of Minato-sensai. From beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled.</p><p>Good dreams, Naruto, he thought, as he left, feeling much more content and happier than before he came.</p><p>He would still have to see if he could get a girlfriend though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that Team Ro knowing about the coup d'etat is just a mistake in the anime, but come one! They're highly trained shinobi guarding the Hokage of all people! I'm sure if they really, really wanted too, they could get something out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a fact that is easily forgotten:</p><p>The day Uchiha Izuna left the Hidden Leaf was not the first time had read it. The first time was when he was eight and naive and just starting to understand how the world worked. He flipped through the pages clumsily, not quite understanding what it was about before it was snatched away by the fearful eyes of his grandmother.</p><p>The second time, he was ten and older and thought he knew everything. He gleefully turned the page over to the one on the Hyuuga. He ended up using one of the techniques listed to incapacitate his partner during training. That was when he realized that the notes written inside the page were not to guide, but to kill. They said that if the punch had been any stronger, Hizuki would've died. That was the day he promised to never read the book again.</p><p>The third time was in the foreign comfort of the Daimyo's home, chuckling at the irony of the situation as he flipped to Konoha's defenses, fingers scanning the pages slowly. He did not expect to find anything of use, flipping idly skimming it with a single hand, the other propping up his head. Suddenly, he stopped, finger pausing over a section on ANBU. <em>ANBU and previously-ANBU members are allowed to take Genin Teams on C- B rank missions, depending on their status  within ANBU and parental consent. </em>The once-Uchiha grinned victoriously, violet eyes shifting to red. A plan, still in is draft phases and very, very likely to fail started to form in his mind. It needed some work, obviously, but he was sure that it could, given the proper circumstances, bring his wayward relative to safety</p><p>Uchiha Arashi sighed, clicking his tongue as he made his way through the dark hallway. Wait, no, it was afternoon. He just couldn't see. Bummer. Clicking once every few seconds, he eventually came in contact with a... tall male? He accidentally bumped against a bandaged arm. Knowing how hard it hurt to have a wounded hand moved, he quickly, and profusely apologized. The voice that responded was rough, almost grandfatherly if not for the fact that there was an odd darker undertone to it.</p><p>" No need to apologize, young one. What is your name?" For a moment, Arashi almost answered Uchiha, but he remembered what his new Father had said. " Kazamura Arashi." He said boldly, sounding out each syllable. The older male seemed quiet and somewhat confused.</p><p>" I was not aware that the Daimyo had a son." He sounded skeptical. Arashi nodded.</p><p>" He adopted us." He didn't elaborate. Ni-san had always told him to not talk with strangers. He felt as if he really shouldn't be talking with this stranger in particular. Their was an odd huff from the man.</p><p>" Interesting. You remind me so clearly of someone." If he was looking for a reaction, Arashi did not show. There was a swishing motion that Arashi figured was the man shaking his head. " Ah, no. What did you say your name was again, child?"</p><p>Arashi gulped. His instincts were telling him to... run? He planted his feet on the ground and spoke smoothly. " Kazamura. Kazamura Arashi." </p><p>" Ah. Well, pleased to meet you, Arashi-kun. I am here to attend a meeting with the Daimyo, as instructed by the Hokage. Danzo, by the way. Shimura Danzo." An odd chill spread down Arashi' back. He wondered what it was.</p><p>Uchiha Shisui was still blind. His body still ached. But he was able to keep consciousness for longer periods of time now, and he eventually was able to convince the nice lady Konan to let him into the wheelchair. Carefully, Konan gently pushed him outside, the wet rain blowing from the wind and onto his face, still covered by a myriad of bandages.</p><p>" Okay." He stuttered slightly. " So, how do I do this?" Konan's voice rang from beside his ear, gentle and encouraging.</p><p>" Put your hands on the handrests." Uchiha Shisui did as told, feeling odd grooves and bumps beneath. Interesting</p><p>" Good. Now, there is a specific button on the very front. If you press it, you can stop." Shisui did as told. He heard a sucking sound, which he presumed to be Konan struggling on how to teach him.</p><p>" Behind, there are four buttons, the on the far left of you goes left, the one in the back goes back, and so on," Shisui let his fingers roam over the grooves of the movable chair, slightly entranced at the advancement of the technology, slightly listening, perhaps just a tad too closely to Konan's words.</p><p>" I see. Or, uh, well, I don't see, but you get the point." Shisui cleared his throat. " But, uh, how do I know how to do this?" Instantly, Konan put something on his ears. He figured it was a pair of headphones. Suddenly, he could feel things around him. The walls of the house, the shape of Konan ( Oh. She was a lot younger than he thought... ), the faint water dripping against the ground. He could see it all, in different shades.</p><p>" There are heat sensors in there as well." She pointed out, looking rather victorious at her own invention. ( Or, not her invention. Shisui would learn later on that it was a combination of her friends' Deidara and Sasori's works ).</p><p>" Wow." He breathed. He would never had expected this to have happened. " Thank you. So much." He said, unable to express how grateful he was with only those simple words. Konan leaned down next to him.</p><p>" No issues, Shisui. You're welcome."</p><p>Kakashi groaned as he walked around the village. he had been turned down twice already. Once because he mistook Hizashi Hyuuga for a girl ( And subsequently got punched in the face. ), and another because Asuma had interrupted him just as he was asking Kurenai out. Now what? He sat down in the bar, glowering.</p><p>" You look pretty down on your luck, bastard." Kakashi looked up, finding Anko staring at him with a smirk. He felt annoyance at being called a bastard spring up, followed by relief and then uncertainty. Was he willing to go this far to prove his teammates wrong? Well, it was sure better than asking Iruka to dress in drag that was for sure.</p><p>" You too." He blurted out, suddenly realizing that was the wrong thing to say. Anko didn't seem very offended, only  giving out a loud laugh. </p><p>" Yeah, guess I am. I got bored. Two cups of sake please. My treat." Kakashi nodded wordlessly. </p><p>" So, what brought you here to this dump, Hatake?" Kakashi was tempted to answer honestly. Then decided against it.</p><p>" Oh, you know. Adult drama. ANBU mishap." Anko chuckled.</p><p>" Sounds busy. We got a newbie in T&amp;I today. Paled at the sight of blood, that guy. Weak." She shrugged and took a drink, before squinting. " Looked like you t'be honest."</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Anko nodded.</p><p>" Pale. White hair. Glasses, though. Cute." Kakashi saw his chance.</p><p>" Does that mean I'm cute?" He asked, trying his best to sound hopeful.</p><p>" I guess." Kakashi's heart leapt. Success! " In a way that baby wolves could be cute."</p><p>" Sounds disturbingly accurate."</p><p>" I guess." She didn't say anything more. Kakashi cleared his throat.</p><p>" Er, so want to go on a date?" Instantly, Anko shot up, laughing. Kakashi wondered what he did wrong.</p><p>" Ain't that what we've been doing this entire time?" Kakashi froze. Oh. Of course. The drinks. The comment. </p><p>" Er, thanks." He amended. " Next time?" Anko shrugged.</p><p>" Yeah, yeah, sure. Next time." She left, and Kakashi turned back to his barely touched drink, grinning from behind his mask. Score!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kakashi gets a date.</p><p>More on Arashi.</p><p>Shisui tries out his fancy new wheelchair.</p><p>Izuna reads a book.</p><p>... Yeah, that about sums it up.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes. I know this is cliche.</p><p>Yes. I know I should be working on Ladybug, Ladybug, and Tales from the Sand</p><p>Just read this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>